User blog:EcalZ/some things from Deviantartard
first block: A perfect environmentalist http://ecal55.deviantart.com/ *Dec 17, 2008, 1:24:04 PM by ~ecal55 *Journals / Personal Perfection means to do everything you can and more. A perfect environmentalist does not lives in a regular house, does not eat products from any store unless it’s organic. A perfect environmentalist has a house built for the earth; all its waste is recycled. A perfect environmentalist has a sink were the used water is given to its little farm outside the house were a perfect environmentalist uses to eat from it. A perfect environmentalist is vegetarian and is stronger, happier, and healthier than those who eat meat. A perfect environmentalist knows everything about nutrition and that is why a perfect environmentalist is a vegetarian. A perfect environmentalist does not drive a car, he has one, a hybrid, but the perfect environmentalist uses it for emergencies. A perfect environmentalist works in the environment near you, for the earth and for you. A perfect environmentalist is more than a social worker, a perfect environmentalist knows the future, a perfect environmentalist knows that contaminations and its consequences are changing the earth into an hostile place were phenomenon are increasing to a level of destruction in every manmade environment as in any natural environment. A perfect environment lectures society to be conscience about their lifestyles and idiosyncrasy. A perfect environment explains that we all can recycle each product to its rightful place were then it can be use again for the same purpose; to provide the product into your hands, clean and friendly environment. A perfect environmentalist fights against industries that intentionally throw all its toxic waste into the wild; killing everything it touches or who interact with. A perfect environmentalist is a hero for our earth and us. A perfect environmentalist plans a tree every day and has a shirt made by organic materials that says “plan a tree for our children” A perfect environmentalist is controversial, a perfect environmentalist can go to any fashion show and cut, paint, destroy any clothe made by animals. A perfect environmentalist does controversy so people can know what is happening in front of everybody nose. A perfect environmentalist in Miami wants to get rid of traffic, and to do that a perfect environmentalist has to become a politician and speech about the multiple options Miami has regarding public transportation. A perfect environmentalist if needed for public transportation uses the metro rail, the busses or the bicycle because in an emergency a perfect environmentalist uses the hybrid car. A perfect environmentalist has everything near because a perfect environmentalist lives in each of us, waiting conciseness give us the power to become a perfect environmentalist and help the earth by using only the necessary. A perfect environmentalist in Miami does not like the killing of animals as sport, a perfect environmentalist thinks that there are better things to do rather than to kill animals for fun; and example that a perfect environmentalist says is to protect the animals by caring them and study them, their habitat, their personality, make a profile to the animal instead of killing it for fun. A perfect environmentalist is more than a human; a perfect environmentalist is our leader. We need to hear and do what the perfect environmentalist tells and does. A perfect environmentalist in Miami does not like the kids who does not study, drinks and are irresponsible in clubs. A perfect environmentalist thinks that a kid who does that does not has a slightly chance of becoming a perfect environmentalist. A perfect environmentalist in Miami is afraid of the consequences we already have done to our earth and is hoping that all the ice and glaciers from the north and South Pole of the earth does not melt and immerse Miami as once the earth did to Atlantis. A perfect environmental in Miami needs you, a perfect environmentalist loves you and cares about you, and that is why a perfect environmentalist is optimistic about the future, but first a perfect environmentalist has to get to you and you need to understand what a perfect environmentalist does so you can become a perfect environmentalist. A perfect environmentalist in Miami sometimes travels around the world spreading the word of earth in a balloon inflated by electrical heat, doing it so as a protest and as a mean to say that carbon dioxide is debilitating the ozone layer. A perfect environmentalist is focuses in changes and a perfect environmentalist does everything a perfect environmentalist can and more. There is no boundaries for a perfect environmentalist, a perfect environmentalist has the earth on were to rely on and earth is our land and our mother.No Comments*Mood: Artistic *Listening to: Papashanty Saunsysten Musica De Paz *Reading: Cosmos and psyche by Richard Tarnas Second Block: I built my own tower of pain. http://ecal55.deviantart.com/ *Dec 16, 2008, 12:03:29 PM by ~ecal55 *Journals / Personal People hate me, and that's good. I been doing nothing, expecting help Now, I hate, and people hate me too. No reasons to live, survival it's what I feel In a lost place with my lost hope Life is just a complicated action of consequences. Reactions, no more than thoughts unexpected Two faces; one death a long time ago by its memory, The other with no personality to rely on. To fight for something does not going to bring me peace, I am weak, can be strong but I am the weakest of all, Of All ghosts who still need a body in were to hide. Hide from the sun and the moon, the stars and universes From the realms of my insecurities and pain, from you. The lovely hope I want to believe in.1 Comment*Mood: Artistic *Listening to: Deftones *Reading: Cosmos and psyche by Richard Tarnas *Eating: dragons and satans third block: Hero In! http://ecal55.deviantart.com/ *Dec 12, 2008, 2:58:44 AM by ~ecal55 *Journals / Personal in all your years, you only do it when you need to cry...it is the best way to sleep... your girl with another man, your wife, naked, cheating on you... your dog, dead, your cat lost, you car broken... well, we still have drugs and alcohol, strippers and insecurities, cause, with you I am in peace. oh mother of all dreams, so cold, so you... always there when needed...No Comments*Mood: Artistic *Listening to: U2 singles *Reading: Cosmos and psyche by Richard Tarnas *Watching: painless opinions of love. *Playing: with ideas over faith. *Eating: dragons and satans fourth Bloke: Venezuela 2009 http://ecal55.deviantart.com/ *Dec 8, 2008, 2:39:44 PM by ~ecal55 *Journals / Personal Un poema desterrado. Abrasarte, darte un beso, seducir tus sentimientos, Son solo los anhelos del romántico enamorado Aquel quien con su amor te quiere y respeta. A deserted poem To hug you, give you a kiss, to seduce your feelings Just are the hopes of a romantic in love That who with his love wants you and respect you.No Comments*Mood: Artistic *Listening to: Nirvana *Reading: Cosmos and psyche by Richard Tarnas *Watching: painless opinions of love. *Playing: with ideas over faith. *Eating: dragons and satans Venezuela 2009 December 8, 2008 No Comments No FavouritesEdit the golden lie when facing heaven http://ecal55.deviantart.com/ *Nov 27, 2008, 5:31:01 AM by ~ecal55 *Journals / Personal oh heaven, mother of heaven! wait for me in heaven, greatness of hell. A Slavic Haiku.No Comments*Mood: Artistic *Listening to: prequor *Reading: Cosmos and psyche by Richard Tarnas *Watching: painless opinions of love. *Playing: with ideas over faith. *Eating: dragons and satans *Drinking: hell ya! new one: there is no room for this none-evasive lie, no room for me and this problem, what an idea, to do it only because i am the god. the only one, the erotic picture of satan and its materialistic vision of hell; something created by the need of compassion, the suicide in all of us, in me, in the pain we all are, in the fallacy of thing that end, and everything can be just that, the pospuse to end it all in the last of our present WAR. fear, its just another face those like me manipulate...only the 1% of the whole population suffers from NPD... Category:Blog posts